Lovers of the Caribbean : Unwanted Union
by sorelover
Summary: Erotic, fun, adventurous, this fanfic is great to read but very sexual, im bringing in a new couple between Jack and someone mysterious read on to find out more....
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first fanfic so forgive me if it doesn't sound right, if I don't update on time then its probably because of my computer illiterate self so just wait and I'll get it updated soon...it will just take a while...  
  
***Disclaimer*** I don't own any of the characters although everyone knows that I would like to, dang it! So of course I'm going to beg Disney to allow me the honor of owning Johnny Depp's contract peaceably, if not things could get ugly, I'm just kidding, naturally.  
  
**Authors Note** Before anyone reads this particular fanfic you might want to watch out, because this is a very physical story, all you romantics out there *wink, wink*. Lets just say this fanfic isn't going to be rated R for nothing. So I think I'm going to start writing my story now... you'll be hearing from me throughout my story, don't worry.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
He lets his hand glide across her abdomen and rest on her bellybutton. He gazes down at her with tender eyes. She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes.  
"Jack" she breathed his name.  
He brought a hand to her mouth to quiet her, she startles and opens her eyes. Her golden eyes locked onto his mysterious, black ones. She gives him a quizzical look as if to ask "what's the matter?"  
He shudders for a final time and he rolls off of her to lay at her side.  
"That was magical" she admitted.  
"You didn't tell me that was your first" He was on his side and had his head propped up by one hand.  
"Oh I'm sorry" she replied, She let her eyes focus on those ice cold eyes. He did not look happy, in fact, he was the furthest from happiness he knew.  
"I didn't think to tell you, I mean I can't even concentrate on my thoughts let alone what I should and shouldn't tell you" she stated.  
"No, I'm not angry with you, love, Its just that I could've been a little more gentle than I was" Jack murmured against her throat. She sighed again from sheer pleasure and relief. He had maneuvered himself back on top of her again and this time he displayed incredible self control and tenderness. He was trailing kissed from her mouth down an invisible path between each breast. Her nipples hardening in response. Jack continued the journey, kissing the smooth plain of her stomach pausing when he reached her bellybutton to flick his tongue across it, and to taste her there.  
His hands found their place to gently caress each breast. When she moved her arms to thrust her hands in his hair he commanded her to lie still, that he was going to fulfill her, that he was going to give her pleasure back to her. She moaned slightly. "Jack, Please" She jerked her head and sighed as he placed a feather light kiss on the inside of her thigh, his hands appraising her small waist. Finally giving in to his own deniable urges he slid up her sweat gleaned body and entered her womanly core. After the first thrust they were both overwhelmed with passion, blinded by it. Satisfaction clouded the liquor filled minds. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him deeper inside her. A fine sweat broke out over his body. He released a deep growl from within his throat and shuddered, as his climax ended. Jack rolled off of her, and watched her reaction, she rolled over onto her side and released a sigh, she was clearly worn out by all the lovemaking they had done. Her breathing had been sharp, quick but it slowed to the deep sign of sleep. He sat on his side of the bed. He turned slightly to watch her sleep. Damn he thought that was the best sex I've had in a long time. She is heavenly object, I wonder where her halo is, and she certainly has the golden hair for the part. He had been gazing affectionately at the long wavy hair that was sprawled all over his pillow. He stood up. The bed creaked a complain but became silent once again. He swayed faintly with the ship but regained his balance. He bent over to pick up his pants and shirt that were lying in a pile on the floor. He left his, tie at the waist, breeches loose and pulled his shirt on over his head, he left it unbuttoned at the top. His black untidy hair was rumpled so he attempted to slick it back by licking his hand and dragging it through his hair, didn't work though. He left it the way it was. He walked to the door, unlocked it first, jiggled the handle then opened the door. The sudden burst of light caused him to clamp his eyes shut in a moments pain. He pried his eyes open and walked out into the hallway, he shut the door behind himself and walked to the narrow stairway. As he walked up each step it groaned and creaked in several different places under his weight. His right hand slid along the hand rail. Yawning, he thought to himself, I really need some sleep. He reached the deck and he walked to the wheel, dismissed the man on duty. There he stood, his shirt untucked, wide open, and barefoot. He looked to see the action around him. His eyes rolled as he witnessed Elizabeth and Will, the newlyweds, sharing an intimate kiss. Will was rubbing his index finger across Elizabeth's cheek. They were standing at the edge letting the spray of the ocean wet their hair. Elizabeth's hands were playing with Will's unruly hair. They were holding on to each other like they were gonna lose one another in a moments minute. He shakes his head. The wind was blowing strong, and the air felt good blowing through his hair, in fact he was even catching a bit of the ocean spray as well. 


	2. chapter 2

I know I'm slow but its so worth it!!  
  
Authors Note*** hey thanks for the review and I'm so very sorry that it takes me so long to write a new chapter but it has to go through a lot before I can get it onto fanfic, Plus the fact that I'm still computer illiterate and probably will be for a while. All those who cant work their computer raise their hands in the air!! Anyways back to the story...  
  
**Disclaimer** I know I was supposed to get back to the story but I'm a terrible person and I'm gonna lie to you guys and I'm not going back to the story, just kidding, I've just got to say how much I don't own any of the characters, and bladdy, bladdy blah!! You know that old chestnut; anyways since you already knew that I'm gonna move along now.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Sandra woke up with a start. She placed a delicate hand to her forehead. She placed her other hand beside her to steady herself. Her vision was blurring and it had this effect, the room seemed to spin around her. She couldn't remember for the life of her where she was. She didn't have a darn clue. She sat up in the King size bed. She looked around the small interior of the cabin. There was a round table. On it were a deck of cards, set out as if two people had played poker. There was an almost empty, open bottle of amber liquid, which looked like rum, sitting out. Small piles of clothing littered the ground around the bed, her clothing, and pair of boots were bedside. From the small window, above a shelf on the wall, sun was shining through. Sandra blinked her eyes a few times to allow the light change. When she made to get out of the bed she felt a sting between her legs in her most private area. She untwisted the sheet from around her naked torso and freed her legs, as soon as she did that, she found something that put fear into her eyes.  
A crimson bloodstain was in the middle of the bed. It had dried overnight, but it was all of the proof that she needed to tell her what happened the night before, and why she had this overly large headache. You know, the only reason she had come on this trip was to satisfy her older sister's wishes, to "watch out" for her and protect her while sailing with her husband Will. Sandra was legendary in their small town for settling the brawls at the local bar. So Elizabeth asked her to come on the trip, "honeymoon" at least to that's what that was Sandra said it was, no matter how many times Elizabeth denied it. Jack, the infamous Jack Sparrow, had offered the newlyweds to take them to a scarcely populated island where they could have a romantic week spent in each other's arms, where no one could bother the couple. The wedding ceremony was so beautiful, even though it only consisted of a small cluster of friends and Commodore Narrington, their father, then one of Will's friends. Elizabeth walked down the isle with a simple plain white cotton dress with a silk bodice. It was lovely; Sandra had put her hair up into a bun at the back of her head and pulled a few strands out to frame her face. Will had gotten dressed up for the event as well, a nice tailored vest, with black trousers, and a plain white shirt underneath the vest. He had a carnation in the pocket on the front of the vest. Will's friend dropped hints continually that he found me attractive. It was sickening; he was such a slob at the conservative and quiet marriage dinner at the governor's mansion. The fool kept dropping food into his lap and laughing at the most ridiculous things. (Enough about the stupid wedding that doesn't matter!!) Sandra couldn't believe that she had gone to the notorious Jack Sparrow's cabin that late at night. Her stupid act of boasting him into playing that game, he had warned her, didn't he...oh well she was already ruined, it's too late for regrets now. Even though she shouldn't regret her actions, she did. Getting drunk then sleeping with Jack was the most moronic thing she could have done! (I wouldn't have though! I want to sleep with JOHNNY DEPP! I DO I DO!) (Just kidding) Things had gotten heated; she had lost her virginity and now gained a chance of being pregnant. Damn it she thought and where in the hell is that bastard now I wonder! She took the pillow and buried her face into it. She just wanted to go back to sleep and pretend this was all a dream, nothing but a dream. She groaned. Rolling on to her side she pulled up the blankets up around her head and fell back onto the blanket, almost hitting the headboard on her way down. She began to relax, when the bed creaked and whined a complain, indicating that there was someone sitting on the bed. She felt the bed sink down slightly on the other side of the bed. The covers were up, covering her chest, and she was sitting with her legs crossed in front of her. She had known who the intruder was without even looking, so predictable she guessed. "Jack," She said, her voice filled with raw emotion. Jack brought one of his work roughened hands to caresses her cheek. A slow lazy smile spread across her regal face. It was quickly erased when she noticed the dark frown that furrowed his brow. She held a battle within her head, not knowing what to say to him, whether or not she should keep quiet or not. A sudden thought popped into her head, maybe something happened to Elizabeth, or Will. "What's the matter? Did something happen to Elizabeth? Will?" She wondered aloud. She began to worry her bottom lip, A bad habit for her. She began to fidget when he didn't answer for a while. "No my sweet golden angel, nothing is wrong, just that you look so damned beautiful in the morning, has anyone ever told you that?" He asked. "There hasn't been anyone to see me in the morning when I first wake up, normally I'm already dressed and ready, plus its not quite proper for anyone to see me when I first wake up," she informed him politely. "Well, I was just letting you know that you look to good to eat," He said as he pulled her into his lap. She cuddled closer to where the heat was radiating off of him the most. She was sitting in a tight ball on his lap. His arms went automatically around her. To her he was so warm and, he smelled of stale rum, fresh pine, and cigar smoke, courtesy of the crew below deck. A sniff broke the silence. "Love," he whispered against her temple, "What's wrong?" He began to stroke her hair and rock her back and fourth gently. Holding back the tears she simply replied, "Nothings wrong Jack why would there be?" She moved out of his embrace a bit and leaned back, he dwarfed her, looking up into his eyes. How was he not going to notice the glassy look that she gave him? "Alright Jack you want the truth, well watch out because you asked for it, I'm so damn confused I cant think straight, I don't know what the hell we think we are doing I mean, I'm a lady for Christ sakes, I shouldn't have ruined myself but yet I did, I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. I just wish that all of this was a dream, but that's not possible. I can tell you right now that what we are doing is wrong though," She had begun to get worked up again and a tear slid past her icy exterior, "What did exactly happen last night?" Blown away by all that she had sprung on him he quickly recovered, "Damn" He muttered, "Hush now its al right, love, what happened last night is minor, its ok, your going to be ok." He had pulled her back into his embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head, he was running his hands over her curly golden locks. He slid his face down to rest it on her shoulder. One tear escaped his eye and slid down her bare back. She was startled by the sudden wetness but otherwise stayed their and cried her eyes out. When they finally moved out of their intimate embrace, tears stained Jacks open shirt. A hearty laugh bubbled out of nowhere from him and his gold teeth flashed in the dim candlelight, "Well are you going to get out of bed? Or are you going to laze around all day?" he asked with a grin and a kiss on her full lips, "Or are you going to wait for Elizabeth to hunt you down?" "Oh my goodness your right!" She hopped out of bed like a jack rabbit with his tail on fire. She began pulling her under drawers on and all of her under things. She paused only for a moment to get Jack to tie the strings of her corset. Then she pulled the royal purple dress with the low cut bodice, that she had worn previously the other night. While Sandra scrambled around trying to gain her composure back, Jack had positioned himself against the headboard with his arms folded tightly across his chest. He smirked, one leg was hanging off the bed, and the other found its way to suspend only a couple inches from the ground. She finished dressing in a blur and she sneaked herself out of his cabin, returning once to claim a lost shoe. Jack laughed as he had never laughed before, he let the laugh come out, it echoed in his room. By the time he was done he had tears in his eyes. Both of the couples had met in the kitchen where the one, Sandra and Jack were snacking on an apple, and a scone. Elizabeth and Will were wrapped around each other tighter than a knot could get. Jack and Sandra turned to face each other and shared a look of disgust. "So did you two love birds get any sleep last night?" Jack nudged and winked at him. A blush arose in Will's face and Elizabeth's face, "You scallywag! That is personal!" She playfully slapped him on the arm. He flinched. A blush raised in his face. Sandra hadn't known that the weather-beaten pirate could blush. The newlyweds had turned back to each other to once again kiss passionately. "We'll be at the island in 3 days time. So the present discomfort your probably experiencing, due to current renovations, will end soon," Said Jack to Will with a pointed finger, "The full repairs won't be done until we arrive at port there" Oh, Jack its alright, we're happy as it is," Will exclaimed between kissing Elizabeth, "As long as we're together that's all that matters" "Yes, that's all that matters," finished Elizabeth. Once again the two newfound lovers, Jack and Sandra shared look of disgust. They escaped the kitchen as quickly as possible. They scurried out of there, on the way out the door swung back and forth from the force. Once they were outside Jack grabbed her elbow and spun her around, her back against the wall, one of his hands was right above her ear, bracing himself against the wall. The other hand was gracefully tracing a path with one finger along her cheek, that had a rose color rise, immediately after he had done that. He leaned in close to her, and bowed his head and was so close to her that she could feel his breath on the elegant curve of her neck. "Well good morning, love" Jack said, stroking underneath her earlobe, he lifted his head to her ear and whispered, "I've been wanting to tell you that all morning" Sandra smiled and replied," it's a good morning to you too, Jack" Her hands were playing in the messy dark brown mop on his head, finding her way to the back of his neck to play with the peach fuzz that had grown there, she caressed the spot. He groaned inwardly. "I know something you don't know!" Jack said playfully, grinning at her. "What do you know, precious pirate?" She replied, mischievously. "I've yet to kiss you this morning!" With that he pulled her to closer him and slanted his mouth over hers, he drew his tongue along her lower lip to coax her mouth open. This worked for him, he plundered her mouth, savoring in its sweetness, loving it. They stood out in the hall their tongues playing, occasionally the couple would pause for air but continuing on with their adventure. All of a sudden the boat lurched and everything went with it. Jack and Sandra were thrown against the wooden wall. Sandra was still in Jack's protective embrace. "What the hell was that?" Jack hollered up to the deck. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER*** It's the same every time guys….

  
Once again it takes me forever to type things out, mainly now because of parents taking computer privileges away, but that is beside the point.  I know that you would like me to shut up and get on with the greatest story of all time don't you (person in back of the crowd: *CoughyeahrightCough*) lol…

            A man rushed down the stairs, "Captain, Mr. Gibbs would like to see you!!" 

            "Alright," he said in response to the man, he turned to Sandra and said, "Love, I'm sorry to leave, but duty calls" He shrugged his shoulders.  He leaned in close to her and apologized in a whisper, he brushed her bangs out of the way and kissed her forehead.

            "If you need me for anything you just come up and get me alright"  He waved goodbye to her and walked off with the man.

            Sandra sunk back against the wall, thinking to herself, that this could only get worse for her.

            "There you are, sister, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Elizabeth said coming down the hallway, Swaying when she walked.

            "Are you enjoying yourself, Elizabeth?" Sandra countered, "Because you look like you are, looks like you are enjoying yourself too much"

            "Ahh your so cute sometimes, you know that?" Elizabeth said, with a bit of a slur.  

            "Are you drunk, Liz?" Sandra asked her, "Because you sure do sound pretty damn drunk! What in god's name have you been doing?"

            "What are you worried for, course I *hiccup* didn't drink anything! And *hiccup* of course I didn't do anything! *hiccup*"  Elizabeth put a hand on the wall to steady herself. 

            _Thump, thump, thump.  _ There was someone coming down the hallway.  

            "Will! I'm so glad you're here!" Sandra said, "Did you guys drink anything, this morning?"

            "Well, I didn't but Elizabeth was parched, so she went in search of some wine and found some in a cabinet, below the sink"  

            "Damnit!! You guys, just found one of Jack's Rum hiding spot!" Just then Elizabeth collapsed against Sandra.  Elizabeth had wrapped both arms around Sandra's neck, "How come you didn't know that, you fool."

            "She just passed out"

            "I am fully aware of that, now, Will you are going to have to help me get her into hers, and yours, room!" She informed him.  

            "Alright" He picked her up, one hand underneath her knees and one at the small of her back, he made her lean in towards his chest, so he would have better balance, "You don't have to worry about a thing, I'll take care of her"

            "Ok, but you haven't been drinking have you?"

            "Of course, not!" he walked to the end of the hall and stopped in front of one of the doors, at the door, he paused to get the key from around his neck.  He unlocked the door then, disappeared inside.  

            Sandra was left in the hallway all alone.  She leaned back against the wall.  She put her hands over her face. _What have I done to myself_ She thought.  She slid down to the floor with a thump.  She had her palms on her forehead, and her dress had billowed out around her.  

**********************************~***************~**************************************

            Will laid Elizabeth down on the bed.  

            One of her hands was bent at the elbow, so her hand was up by her face.  Her golden locks were out of place, many of her hairpins fell out from her adventures in the kitchen. Her head was tilted to the side.  One of her hands was splayed across her stomach.  Her bodice was tight enough to just barely push her luscious breasts upwards, giving them a nice lift.  Her breathing was making her bosom rise and fall. Her tiny waist was so small Will could span it with both of his large hands.  Her dress didn't reach past her ankles, and Elizabeth was barefoot.  Even her feet were beautiful to him. They were slightly arched, in a seductive way, they were soft and kissable to him.  

            Memories brought him back to last night when he had placed a kiss on the bottom of each foot, Will had said that that was his mark, that his love had truly been secured.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Authors Note******* Hey guys, I hope that this time it is spaced out better, I did that just for you guys, I told you I'm computer stupid, didn't I?  LOL!!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

            Elizabeth groaned, she sat up slowly and held a hand to her head, to steady the spinning room.

            "Where am I?" She asked the blurry form at the end of the bed.

            "Darling, you are in our room." Will said in a hushed whisper, knowing her ears would be sensitive.  He reached out and touched her on the arm.   He started to rub her arm with his thumb, moving it in a circular motion, also moving up her arm, or at least as far as her sleeves would let him.

            "Are you going to be okay? Elizabeth answer me"

            "I'm not feeling so good Will"

He laid down next to her.  He gently pushed her back down on the bed.  "You'll feel better if you close your eyes, then the room isn't spinning, I know from experience."

As soon as she had laid back down, he had managed to scoot himself all the way up to be lined up with her.  He was gently stroking her face.  He was next to her but he was almost on top of her.  He let his gaze warm over her, the whole time he was thinking, and I'm going to have to get her clothes off.  He brought one of his work roughened hands up to the buttons keeping the dress on Elizabeth and undid the top button.  Elizabeth felt  and heard the movement, her eyes slowly opened to the image of Will unbuttoning the top of her dress.  She brought a hand to the back of his head.  That got his attention, and he fixed his eyes on hers.  

            "What are you doing?" She asked lazily.  

            "I'm undressing you, what do you think I'm doing?"

            "Oh, in that case continue"

            Will did just that, he worked his way through the five top buttons.  He asked her to sit up slowly so that he could take the dress off.  Placing a kiss on her shoulder as he did so.  He pulled it down to her waist then had her lay back down as he slid the dress over her thighs.  He dropped the dress over the side of the bed.  Let his hands run over her body. Trying to keep her as relaxed as possible.  She shivered, when he skimmed his hand over her silky stomach, and she shook visibly when he kissed her belly button, then when he moved downwards to the patch of golden curls.  When he ran both hands on her thighs, which were spread open giving him a very good vantage point.  Placing a kiss on her inner thigh, he stroked her legs.  She moved.  He brought his head up when she did.  

            She was sitting up right and licking her lips.  

            "Hello" 

            "Are you awake now?" 

            "Somewhat"

            She held out a hand and he kissed the back of it.  Then flipping it over, he placed a kiss on the inside of her palm.  

            "Did you know, that I love you with all of my heart, and have ever since I met you?"

            "Yeah, well I bet you didn't know that I've loved you all of my life, did you?"

            "NO that was a surprise for me" he stealthily slid up her body and was now only centimeters from her face.  They could each feel each others breath.  Will moved a little closer and met her lips for a second then moved back.  Elizabeth moved forward at the same time he pulled back, keeping the contact.  One of Will's hands was rubbing her arm.  She felt it and fell backwards, because she lost the support.  She let go of a childish giggle.  

"you are so cute, my darling. " Will said.  

Elizabeth reached behind Will's head, while they were kissing to untie his hair.  She moved her hands to each side of his face as the kiss they shared deepened.  Will put a pressure on Elizabeth's lower lip to get her to open to him, she obliged.  His tongue searched her mouth, found her tongue and they met each other halfway.  Each loving one another back.  He was tasting her, letting his tongue run over hers.  

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his shoulders so he pulled back, licking his bottom lip.  Elizabeth was trying to get him to take off his shirt.  He pulled back and sat on his knees.  He pulled his shirt off over his head.  As soon as he did Elizabeth's hands were roaming over his broad chest.  He pulled her closer to receive another forceful kiss.  She gladly took the kiss from him.  Will drinking the Rum from her lips.  She let her hands untie the strings on Will's breeches.  

There was a knock on the door, so both of them looked to it suddenly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well someone wanted a sexier sex scene, well will they finish this one or am I gonna keep you guessing for more….PLEASE REVIEW GUYS… I need some new stuff to work with…. I worked hard on this last chapter and got it finished in one day, a whole danged day!!! So please be happy!!!

Love, SORELOVER!!!!


	4. tear

Due to the fact that the material I was placing on the Internet was vulgar, and the fact that my parents found said material, the story must end here…sorry…tear


End file.
